The morning after hurts
by ridingintheimpala
Summary: Dean Winchester goes to a party, what's the worst that could happen? AU very slight destiel


**So everyone settle yo' asses down, and get ready for the story of a party I once went to. I changed it to Supernatural characters and basically genderbent everyone.**

**Is this an over share? Yes but I share everything so… **

**Anyway this is what I have been told happened and what I remember (I was pretty out of it) so you guys can all judge me from behind your keyboards but hey ho! **

Dean took another swig of his drink, the vodka burning down the back of his throat. All seats on the sofa had gone so Dean had to make do with sitting on the floor, it wasn't that bad and it wasn't long before other joined him on the stain ridded carpet, singing loudly and out of tune to the music that blared around the house.

The whole cast of West Side Story were here, packed into the house, it was the after party and everyone was celebrating the last 3 months of pain and dancing around on the stage to songs that hammered around your head for weeks. Dean found it hilarious that if you give a cast of a musical alcohol then they suddenly they can't find the tune, then again no one puts on parties like a theatre cast. Dean thinks it has something to do with the fact that if you can prance around on stage then everything after that isn't embarrassing.

To be honest Dean wasn't quite sure why he had even auditioned, Jo had dragged him there and next thing he knows he is being given the part of a shark boy with a name he can't pronounce.

"SOMEWHERE, SOMEHOW, WE'LL FIND A NEW WAY OF LIVING"

Dean laughed as the dry voices bounced around the room, months of practicing this song and here it was getting butchered. Dean quickly snatched a drink from Ash, who was shouting about his different stages of intoxication, and wouldn't notice the Smirnoff slipping out his hands. Dean took a massive gulp and attempted to push past the bodies that littered the hall way.

"I'm going to take shots with this!" Meg laughed, waving around a bottle of vinegar, leaning against Crowley, who was trying to pull of the lid off a can of baked beans.

Dean finally made his way to the back room, the patio doors open to let the cool air into the already to warm house.

"I think I should pee in the bird bath" Garth wondered, staring into the night.

"Don't pee in the bird bath" Ruby whined, the host of the party wasn't drunk enough for this.

"PEE IN THE BIRD BATH!" Sam yelled, earning a cheer from the rest of the party as Garth ran out to do the deed.

In the morning Ruby would walk out and find the pee had frozen in the bird bath, but that was too many hours away for any drunk person at the party to count, so no one cared.

Dean saw Charlie lounging on an armchair by the open doors, taking another swig before passing back to Ash, who happened to walk past. Dean swaggered up to Charlie before almost jumping on her lap. Both of them laughing as Dean had miscalculated and nearly fallen over the other side.

"Enjoying the party?" Charlie giggled as Dean kissed her on the lips, just a little peck. Of course somewhere in Dean's mind did he know that Charlie swung the other way but drunk Dean didn't really care.

"Yep a doodle" Dean giggled, in the manliest way.

Ash appeared on the armchair, informing everyone he had hit the slutty stage on his intoxication and was ready to kiss anyone willing.  
Dean wiggled his eyebrows and leaned over to ask, "Really anyone?"

As if to prove his point Ash grabbed Dean's face and kissed him quickly on the lips, it was a small peck, a bit sloppy if you ask Dean but he was too drunk to answer really.

That is when Castiel appeared; Dean and Cas had met in West Side Story and became quick friends with him, their love of star wars and superhero made easy conversation and Dean had done this stupid Sherlock Burlesque dance that meant they even had an inside joke to share.

"CAAAAAaaaSSSSSSsss" Dean called over, Cas was obviously drunk because he ran a bit too quickly and leaped on to Dean's lap.

"DDDDDEEEAANNNNN" Cas laughed loudly as Dean pulled Cas closer to him.

"You guys are killing me" Charlie whined, attempting to shuffle underneath them. Dean giggled and grabbed Charlie's face and kissed her passionately on the mouth, Charlie seemed to forget that she liked girls more and kissed quickly back, she was all tongue and, well frankly little movement. Not something Dean would happily look back on.

"EWWW you guys!" Castiel tried to shield his eyes from his two friends kissing, when Dean looked over to him Cas did the same thing any drunk teenager would do and snogged Dean. This was a kiss Dean enjoyed a whole lot more, Cas seemed to actually know what he was doing and Dean didn't want it to stop. But it did, because of Jo.

"Dean" Jo pushed Dean on the shoulder to get his attention, "I have to go now, don't do anything stupid, okay?"

"JO! Don't leave, I love you too much" Dean tried to grab hold on her but she was already gone. Dean just stared at the space that she had left, unfortunately that meant his head was tilted more towards Charlie, who decided that she was going to kiss him once more. Dean was too drunk to fight back but soon pushed away and turned back to Cas. Castiel had other plans and soon Dean was caught in between Cas and Charlie making out, it was short lived and soon Cas's lips found Dean's once more. It was short lived as their attention was distraced when Gabriel tried to take pictures of them all.

Dean felt hot and Cas's butt was digging into his thighs, pushing him off Dean regained balance, well enough to be able to wander away from the armchair. Stealing the drink from Ash once more and then he tried to find some other people to hang out with.

Garth lounged on the sofa, feet up on the coffee table, looking as relaxed as can be.

"You socks are different shades of blue" Dean commented as he sat next to him, Garth just give him a look.

"You are not drunk enough to know that" Garth said pushing the drink towards Dean's lips, who happily took a glug.

Garth called one of his friends over, who sat on the other side of Dean.

"Hello" Dean greeted, pulling out his phone quickly pulled in Garth's friend and took a few selfies. In the morning Dean would flick through these photos and attempt to put a name to this face but find no answer, the only thing he would be able to remember is that fact that this unnamed man played the violin.

Dean soon got bored of them and saw Adam standing next to the piano, being completely sober.

"WASSUP?" Dean greeted, going in for a weird sided hug.

"You are so drunk aren't you" Adam laughed, sipping his lemonade responsibly.

"What? I am not! I'm like 100% sober" Dean slurred, unable to keep himself still and swaying left to right.

"Really?" Adam laughed, knowing that he wouldn't let Dean live this down in the morning.

"Yep, look I'll show you" Dean sat down in front of the piano and played the first few notes of the Harry Potter theme tune. "Seeee" Dean attempted to get up but tripped slightly, causing Adam to have to catch him and help him up.

"Yeh I see" Adam sighed.

"I love you Adam, I don't tell you enough but I do" Dean rested his head in the crook on Adam's neck and sighed. Cas still playing on his mind.

Suddenly an unnamed person pushed Dean away from Adam and glared down at Dean,

"You better sort of Cas because blah blah blah blah" Words lost into Dean's intoxicated head and frankly he was never going to remember what this person was saying, he was just too far out of it.

"Hmm Cas", Dean thought as he settled down on the armchair that he was sleeping on, the uncomfortable arms digging into his back. He had already snapchatted people embarrassing things and drunkly made sure everyone else was alright before slowly falling asleep. In the morning Dean would wake up lying on the cold wooden floor, smelling of alcohol and the odd taste of Cas still lingering in his mouth.

**Taadaa! Sooo yeh, that's what happened, fun times. **

**I had to ask 'Adam' for a lot of what happened (he wouldn't stop laughing at me playing harry potter) **

**Yes I did actually find selfies with a random stranger, which I still don't the name of but know he plays the violin. **

**Oui, I did actually do a stupid Sherlock Burlesque dance which caused me to become friends with 'Cas'**

'**Jo' was the one who did actually convinced me to audition for West Side Story. **

**I did steal 'Ash's' drink for the whole night **

**And yes 'Garth' did pee in the bird bath, which froze over the next day. **

**So that's everything that happened, I may do other moments in my life in supernatural form if you guys want to hear more (Some are more interesting and funnier) **

**ANYWAY read and review and tell me what you think, or give me life advice. **


End file.
